


Schlotternächte unterm Blutmond

by Maguss



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fan Characters, Original Player Characters
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguss/pseuds/Maguss
Summary: Geschichten für und mit Teilnehmer des deutschen World of Warcraft Geschichtsforums.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Alle auftretenden Spielercharaktere haben ihre Zustimmung für diese Geschichte gegeben.  
> World of Warcraft und die dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören zu Activision Blizzard.

Nördlich der Zandalarischen Insel, jenseits der Goldenen Stadt der Zandalari, liegen die Sümpfe von Nazmir. Und wenn man sich durch den Schlamm, den Blut saugenden Tieren, den fauligen Gerüchen, den verbliebenen Bluttrolle und dem schwülen Klima kämpft gibt es nur wenige Orte die ein rechtschaffener Reisender aufsuchen könnte.  
Einer dieser Orte ist Bwonsamdis Nekropole.

Das Heim des Loa des Todes und Wächter der Gräber, ständig in Nacht unter einem blutroten Mond getaucht, ist ein Ort der für gewöhnlich nur von den Geistern der Toten und von Bwonsamdis Priestern aufgesucht wird. Nur ab und an findet sich ein hoffnungsvoller Pilger welche auf einen Handel mit dem Loa hoffen.  
  


Jedoch nicht an diesem späten Nachmittag zu den Schlotternächten. Der Hof der Nekropole ist erfüllt mit den Treiben von Handwerkern und Schaustellern aller Völker, welche Stände für Getränke und Souvenirs aufbauten. Feuerstellen zum braten verschiedener Gerichte reihten sich neben Kesseln aus denen mysteriöser Nebel waberte welche die Süßigkeiten im inneren verborgen.  
Fackeln im und um den Hof wurden mit einem gespenstischen blauen Feuer entzündet und Geister schwebten über den Köpfen der seltsamen Besucher und beobachteten das Treiben. Wachen aus Dazar'Alor wurden gesandt um den Frieden zu bewahren jedoch war ihre Anwesenheit mehr symbolisch wenn der Gastgeber selbst die kommende Feier überschaute.

Bwonsamdi schwebte vor dem Eingang zum Inneren seines persönlichen Ziggurats, ein Grinsen unter seiner Todesmaske, die knöchernen Finger gegeneinander gelegt in Erwartung. Der Eingang selbst war dekoriert mit Totenmasken und Voodoo Puppen, ein ebenso dekorierter Tisch direkt daneben auf dem eine Vielzahl an Phiolen platziert wurden, jede gefüllt mit einer unheimliche wabernde Flüssigkeit.  
  
"So. Warum sind wir hier?"  
  
Maguss trat aus dem Schatten der Nekropole. Der Menschenmagier straffte seinen Umhang und rückte seine Brille zurecht als er den Loa abschätzend betrachtete. Neben ihn war ein Wesen das wie ein braunes Einhorn aussah, mit einer dunkelbraunen Mähne welches eine ähnliche Brille wie Maguss trug und hinter der graue überraschend intelligente Augen blickten.

Beide wurden von einer Wache der Zandalari und einer Verlassenen in einer schweren Plattenrüstung und mit zwei Schwertern bewaffnet, welche in einem eisigen Dunst leuchteten, flankiert.

Bwonsamdi lachte als er sich umwandte: "Ohohoho... Du musst nichts tun. Der alte Bwonsamdi braucht nur dein'n kleinen Freund hier. Aber... eine gemeinsame Freundin sagte dem guten Bwonsamdi dass ihr nur zusammen kommen würdet. Also hab ich entschieden dass nich nur Hordler zu der klein'n Feier hier eingeladen sind sondern auch Allianzler. Solange sie sich benehm'n natürlich."

"Und Königin Talanji ist einverstanden damit?" fragte Maguss mit gehobener Braue.

"Das letzte was ich gehört habe, war dass sie nicht besonders gut auf die Allianz zu sprechen ist."  
  
"Zu recht..." zischte die Wache zwischen ihren Zähnen.

Bwonsamdi lachte erneut: "Oh meine Königin war zuerst nich begeistert. Aber als sie erfuhr dass ich Waisenkindern hier eine gute Zeit geben will war sie einverstand'n. Sie hat eine Schwäche für die Kleinen."

Das Einhorn machte einen Schritt nach vorne: "Ähm... und was wäre dann meine Aufgabe?"  
  
"Oh, das is die Frage, hm?" antwortete Bwonsamdi und hielt eine der Phiolen von dem Tisch hoch.  
"Das hier is Mojo von der Andern Seite. Voll mit Essenzen von den Geistern dort. Wenn jemand dieses Geschenk trinkt machen sie einen Trip in ihr inneres Selbst. Besonders zu ihren Ängsten. Passend für heut Nacht."  
  
"Klingt gefährlich..." sagte Maguss während er die Phiole betrachtete was ein weiteres Kichern aus Bwonsamdi lockte.  
  
"Ah, aber deswegen werd'n nur ausgewählte Gäste die Gelegenheit bekommen sich ihren Ängsten in meinen Sanktum zu stellen. Unter dem wachsamen Auge von eurem gute Freund. Und du kleines Wesen wirst mir bei helf'n."

Bwonsamdi deutete grinsend auf Dave, welcher nervös mit seinen Hufen scharrte.  
  
"Ähm... ich kenne mich mit solche Magie aber nicht wirklich aus..."

"Oh, darum kümmer ich mich schon," erwiderte Bwonsamdi.

"Wichtiger is was unsere Freundin mir über dich erzählt hat. Die Sache, dass du ein Teil von von Maguss Seele bist."  
  
Maguss zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Ich schätze ich werde mit unserer gemeinsamen Freundin mal ein Wort sprechen müssen. Wo ist Irilya überhaupt."

"Das geht dich nichts an, Mensch!" zischte die Wache und schlug das stumpfe Ende ihres Speeres auf den Boden, was ihr mehrere schiefe Blicke einbrachte.  
  
"Irilya meinte es wären ihr zu viele Leute hier, wenn die Gäste kommen und hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht," warf die Verlassene schließlich ein.  
"Können wir uns beeilen? Wir sollten die Wachen vernünftig verteilen und die Heilerzelte aufbauen bevor zu viele Gäste kommen. Besonders bevor die Zwerge betrunken sind."

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Knochenlady," erwiderte Bwonsamdi kopfschüttelnd bevor er sich wieder Dave zuwandte.

"Deine Rolle, kleiner Freund, wird sein meinen Gästen zu helfen wenn sie sich in ihren Vision verirr'n. Deine Natur macht es für mich n Leichtes dich in ihre Träume zu schick'n. Und deine Verbindung mit dem hier..."  
  
Bwonsamdi deutete auf Maguss bevor er fort fuhr: "... macht es leichter dich wieder zurück auf diese Seite zu zieh'n."  
  
Maguss zog erneut die Augenbraue hoch: "Also soll er als eine Art Rettungsleine dienen... Dave, es ist deine Entscheidung."

Das Einhorn dachte kurz nach bevor er antwortete: "Okay. Ich helfe. Aber... könnte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Die Wache wollte protestieren wurde von Bwonsamdi allerdings mit einer Geste zum Schweigen gebracht als der Loa das Einhorn nachdenklich betrachtete, während im Hof die Arbeiten an den Buden und Ständen beendet wurden und die Schausteller sich ihre Kostüme überstreiften und die Magier die Portale für die erwarteten Gäste öffneten.  
  
Schließlich beugte Bwonsamdi sich herab und antwortete: "Du willst den alten Bwonsamdi also um nen Gefallen bitten? Nun es wäre wohl kein fairer Deal wenn nur ich was draus kriegen würde. Also schieß los. Was für eine Art Gefallen willst du von mir?"


	2. Destpot

Destpot schlenderte über den Hof der Nekropole in Richtung des Ziggurats, die Einladung mit dem Siegel vom Loa der Toten sicher in seiner Tasche.

Um ihn herum liefen weitere Gäste herum, begutachteten die Schmuckstücke der Stände, ließen sich von den Schaustellern erschrecken oder genossen einfach die verschiedenen Angebote an Essen und Getränke. Die ersten Zwerge waren auch bereits betrunken, wobei Destpot sich nicht sicher war ob sie nicht bereits betrunken angekommen waren.

Worüber er sich sicher war, war jedoch die Tatsache, das es nicht bei Zwergen bleiben würde. Die Chance zu feiern ohne die Bedrohung eines Krieges oder einer anderen Krise kam selten genug und diese Chance würde sich kaum einer entgehen lassen, schließlich war es nur eine Frage, wie lange es anhält.

Eine andere Sache die auffiel waren die ganzen Kinder. An und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches auf einem Fest für die Schlotterfeste, wenn Destpot nicht wüsste, wie viele davon Waisenkinder waren. Besonders die Nachtelfenkinder fielen auf, was ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl gab.  
  
Man sollte ihn nicht falsch verstehen. Destpot war ein stolzer Orc, der ohne zu zögern sich meldete, wenn es darum ging Darnassus zu belagern. Schließlich hieß es, sie würden die Stadt der Nachtelfen einnehmen um die Sicherheit der Horde zu gewährleisten und als sie die Verteidiger besiegte fühlte er es als eine ehrenvolle Schlacht.

Dieses Gefühl jedoch schlug in Horror und Scham um als Sylvanas anordnete den großen Baum zu entzünden wo sich fast nur noch Zivilisten befanden. Selbst Theramore war voll mit Verteidigern als es zerstört wurde aber das? Das war ohne Ehre und es diente nicht zum Schutz der Horde. Im Gegenteil.  
  
Destpot schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb diese Gedanken. Sylvanas war nicht länger Kriegshäuptling und Destpot hatte keine Angst, sich der Zukunft zu stellen.

Weswegen er die Einladung nicht ganz verstand. Besonders die Herausforderung die sie stellte.  
Er sollte sich seinen Ängsten stellen? Er hat das bereits getan. Mehrfach. Es gab nichts, womit er nicht mehr fertig werden. Zumindest, fast nichts aber es war absolut unmöglich irgendwer könnte davon wissen.

Er erreichte das obere Ende der Stufen als er sah wie ein sichtlich erschütterter Zwerg von einem Krieger der Mag'har aus dem Ziggurat geleitet wurde, gefolgt von Maguss und einer Todesritterin der Verlassenen.  
  
"Athrog, sag den Heilern, sie sollen ihm ein Bier bringen, das sollte ihn wieder beruhigen," wies der Magier an und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken als der braunhäutige Orc den Zwerg zu dem nahen Heilerzelt führte.

"Hätte wissen müssen, dass du hier aufkreuzt..." kommentierte Destpot.  
"Schätze Dave ist dann auch hier irgendwo."

Maguss und die Todesritterin drehten sich zu ihm herum bevor der Magier antwortete: "Bwonsamdi braucht ihn für sein Vision Voodoo. Du hast eine Einladung?"

Destpot hielt die Einladung hoch und Maguss reichte ihm eine der Phiolen: "Hier. Geh einfach rein. Dave wird sich freuen. Ich geh und besorge was zu essen."  
  
"Du traust mir mit Dave?" fragte Destpot grinsend.  
"Was wenn ich ihn einfach mit nehme?"  
  
"Ich vertrau darauf, dass du weißt was passiert wenn du es versuchst," antwortete Maguss und wandte sich an die Todesritterin.  
"Thalimara. Sollte irgendwas sein bevor ich zurück komme frag einfach Destpot nachdem er mit seiner Vision fertig ist."

"Eh, von mir aus," kam die gleichgültige Antwort bevor sich die besagte Untote gegen den Türrahmen des Ziggurats lehnte. Maguss dagegen fing an in Richtung der Stände zu schlendern und Destpot selber die Kammer von Bwonsamdi betrat und den Loa zusammen mit Dave fand.  
  
"Hi Destpot!" grüßte das Einhorn den Orc, welcher mit einen Grinsen reagierte.  
"Bwonsamdi meinte du würdest kommen! Habe mit ihm gewettet dass du keine Angst haben wirst."

Bwonsamdi gab Destpot ein wissendes Grinsen: "Was soll ich sagen? Ich mag ne Herausforderung!"

"Oh, außerdem weiß Bwonsamdi echt eine Menge," fuhr Dave fort.

"Er hat mir zum Beispiel gerade erzählt, dass Skorpione eigentlich gar nicht so gefährlich sind, sondern eher Kämpfen aus dem Weg gehen, wenn sie nicht gerade bedroht werden."

"Oh... wirklich?" erwiderte Destpot leicht zögernd während sein Blick zu dem grinsenden Bwonsamdi schweifte.  
"Das... ist wirklich interessant..."

Bwonsamdis Grinsen wurde noch breiter: "Ja, ja. Das is alles interessant. Aber wir sollten weiter mach'n. Schließlich sollen noch mehr Gäste kommen. Hob hob! Runter mit dem Zeug!"

Destpot betrachtete den wabernden Inhalt der Phiole bevor er sie in einem Zug leerte.  
Zögernd blickte er sich um während er darauf wartete, dass das Elixier seine Wirkung zeigte doch als er sich zu Bwonsamdi umwandte war der Loa verschwunden. Und das Selbe galt auch für Dave und die Kammer war in einer gespenstischen Stille gehüllt.  
  
Nein, da war ein leises kratzendes Geräusch aber Destpot konnte nicht sagen woher es kam und vorsichtig verließ er das Ziggurat nur um festzustellen dass die gesamte Nekropole verwaist zu sein schien. Lediglich die Stände und Fackeln standen noch im Hof, dessen Boden von einem seltsamen Nebel bedeckt war von dem das kratzende Geräusch zu kommen schien.  
  
Genau genommen war es nicht nur ein Geräusch sondern viele kleine kratzende Geräusche, so als ob unzählige winzige Objekte sich über den Steinboden bewegten.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Destpot der Treppe zu dem Hof, Bogen in der Hand, als er direkt vor seinen einen Skorpion fand. Nicht groß, das Tier hätte locker Platz auf der Hand des Orcs, mit einem schwarzen Panzer, welcher im Licht des roten Mondes glänzte, die acht Beine zuckend, die Scheren nach vorne gerichtet und der Schwanz mit dem giftigen Stachel bedrohlich erhoben.

Destpot trat einen Schritt zurück und nutzte das Ende seines Bogens um das Insekt aus dem Weg zu schieben, als ein weiterer Skorpion erschien.

Und noch Einer.  
Und dann noch zwei Weitere.

Unsicher lies Destpot den Blick über alle fünf Skorpione wandern während die kratzenden Geräusche vom Hof scheinbar immer unruhiger wurden und für eine Zeit lang bewegten weder die Tiere noch Destpot selber, den Bogen immer noch in Richtung des ersten Skorpions haltend.

Und dann griff dieser Skorpion das Ende des Bogen mit seinen Klauen an und aus Überraschung schleuderte Destpot den Skorpion die Treppe hinab.

In einer nahezu comichaften Art hüpfte der Körper des Insekts mehrfach über die Stufen bevor es in den Nebel fiel welcher sich plötzlich zurück zog und den Blick auf unzählige Chitinpanzer, Scheren und Stacheln frei gab, die den Boden des Hofes wie eine Art See aus lebendigen Teer bedeckten.

Und sie begannen sich in seine Richtung zu bewegen. Und als er vorsichtig einen Schritt nach hinten machte, merkte er, dass sich weitere Skorpione den bereits vorhandenen Vier hinzu gefügt hatten und ihm den Weg versperrten.  
Und um ihn herum krabbelten weitere Skorpione aus den Grüften, Ecken und den Spalten zwischen den Steinen der Nekropole und fingen an Destpot zu umzingeln, während die Flut an Insekten im Hof sich langsam die Treppe wie eine Welle hinauf bewegte.

All zu schnell fand er sich umzingelt von Milliarden von Skorpionen, alle leise zischen, die Scheren und Stachel gehoben und Destpot spührte Panik in ihm aufsteigen.

"Nun, das sieht aus als hättest du n kleines Problem hier."

Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt fingen die Skorpione an, das grinsende Antlitz von Bwonsamdi zu formen, welches ihm höhnisch anstarrte.

"Naaa? Soll ich uns'ren kleinen Freund holen dir zu helfen?" spottete das Abbild des Loas und die Skorpione, die es formten, bewegten exakt so als ob es wirklich reden würde.  
"Oder willste nen Tipp? Würde dich nur was kost'n."

Destpot entschied sich den Loa zu ignorieren.  
Er hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass es sich um eine Vision handelte aber nun konnte er sich beruhigen und nach einen Weg aus der Situation suchen.

Wenn nur nicht das Kratzen dieser unzähligen Beine wäre.  
  
"Weißt du, es war wirklich nich nett die Kleinen so zu erschrecken," spottet Bwonsamdi von der Seite.  
"Sie hab'n dir nun wirklich nichts getan und du schleuderst einen von ihnen einfach so durch die Luft. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Destpot fletschte die Zähne als er vorsichtig einen Fuß in den schmalen Kreis vor setzte und beobachte wie die Flut an Skorpionen sich mit ihm bewegten und genau den gleichen Abstand zu ihm hielten.

"Sie greifen nicht an..." flüsterte er zu sich selbst aber bekam trotzdem ein weiteres spöttisches Lachen von Bwonsamdi.  
  
"Natürlich nich. Oder glaubst du wärst ein leck'rer Happen für sie?"

Destpot versuchte den Loa zu ignorieren. Er hatte sonst keine Probleme gegen die großen Skorpide zu kämpfen. Aber diese kleinen Skorpione, die sich durch jede Lücke zwingen könnten ließen ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Sicher, er wurde nie von einen angegriffen aber...  
  
Destpot stockte als er sich daran erinnerte was Dave ihm noch vor der Vision erzählte: "Sie gehen Kämpfen aus dem Weg, wenn sie nicht bedroht werden..."  
  
Destpot bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl, als sich eine Idee, was er zu tun hätte formte. Es ging gegen alles was seine Instinkte ihm rieten und dennoch...  
  
"Oho! Scheint so als hättest du ne Idee", sagte Bwonsamdis Abbild.

"Bist du sicher dass es die richt'ge Antwort is? Du kannst immer noch den guten Bwonsamdi um Hilfe bitt'n."

Nun war Destpot sicher, dass es die richtige Idee war. Sehr zu seinen Leidwesen.

Vorsichtig steckte er den Bogen weg und schloss mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen.  
Und nach einen kurzen Moment hörte er die unzähligen Beine sich nähern bis sie anfingen an seinen Beinen hoch zu krabbeln und schließlich über seinen ganzen Körper kletterten.  
  
Es kostete Destpot einige Anstrengung nicht den Drang nachzugeben die Tiere und ihre spitzen, kribbelnden Beine abzuschütteln und weg zu laufen bis er es kaum noch aushalten konnte.  
Und dann waren sie mit einmal verschwunden.

Kein Insektenbeine die über seinen Körper krabbelten, keine leisen zischenden oder klappernden Geräusche. Alles weg.

Vorsichtig öffnete Destpot die Augen und fand sich im Inneren von Bwonsamdis Sanktum wieder.  
  


Besagter Loa schwebte vor ihm und klatschte amüsiert: "Nich schlecht. Sieht aus als ob ich die Wette verlor'n hab."

"Ich wusste es!" rief Dave und hüpfte an Destpots Seite.  
"Ich wette es war etwas wirklich unheimliches. Wie Arthas der auf Todesschwinge reitet oder sowas!"

Bevor Destpot sich eine Antwort überlegen konnte betrat Maguss das Sanktum mit mehreren Beuteln voll von Essen und Süßigkeiten.  
  
"Seid ihr hier fertig?" fragte der Magier als er Dave einen Kandierten Apfel reichte.  
"Da draußen wartet nämlich schon so ein Elf."  
  
Maguss schaute Bwonsamdi an bevor er den Loa einen Apfel mit Schokoladenglasur reichte, welche wie ein Schädel dekoriert war und ein paar Spieße mit etwas Gerösteten, das destpot nicht genau erkannte, aus den Beutel fischte: "Und wenn die Frage erlaubt ist: Wie wurden die Gäste eigentlich ausgewählt?"

Bwonsamdi warf den Apfel einfach in seinen Mund und verschluckte ihn am Stück bevor er schelmisch grinsend antwortete: "Oh, das weiß ich auch nich. Hab meinen Priestern nur gesagt sie sollen Leute suchen, die interessant sein könnten."

Destpot und Maguss schauten wortlos den kichernden Bwonsamdi an bevor Destpot genervt sich umdrehte, einen der Spieße aus Maguss Hand schnappte und auf den Weg nach draußen verschlang.

Maguss folgte ihn und sagte trocken: "Du hättest zumindest fragen können. Diese gerösteten Skorpione sind nämlich nicht gerade billig..."


End file.
